Terran marine
by beaver
Summary: A journy with a marine


Backround - proir to the end of brood war. 

I'm Mark I have no last name, anymore i'm with the squad Vex 31. Since I have joined the Armed Forces things changed,changed for the wosre. I 'm in Spacestation A mora. sitting around with a group of fellow marines in the Cafateria thats where my story begins.

I sat down and looked at he crap they call food, I was hearing nothing but a few people talkiin not to crearly tho as I looked for a seat I heard what looked to be a fight emegre.

" hey John are you going to sit or are you goin" suddleny stoped by the Annoying voice of over head pa systems assmune Defence postions. Ever one shut up and ran towrads the exits of the caf, as i followed.

I rushed towards the towers of the where the automatic guns lied , as looked around the coner to see the red suited marines standing around, looking for a spot.. 

"What is the fuck are zerg promblem" someone yelled. Zerg it looked around wondering if it was mutas thinking it will be easy where on a heavily armed battlestation. Why us we did noting zerg are just vicous i figured. As some maines cleared out to go to other station i could see the bullets flyin the gunstaion and in the backround i could see wraiths, batttling. It seems all very unreal, "Who wha these punk as bitches are nothing" yelled the gunner from the gun staton number 3. As looked down i could see all gunner station only a few marines are stainding around.. " Oh shit run." I started to turn around I saw gunners numbera 4-6 blow up agasit the wall, everything happen in slow motion. The top half of several marines went flying bouning of the wall when i reconized a couple of them from the cafateria and was immdeailty put back to real-time where I turned to get to the door which I noticed was closing.(for the air lock puropuse) I ran under easily as i looked to the side i seen a bloody hand reaching. I stop pull who ever it was. As I pulled it forward i saw the blood didn't stop at his hand getting all over my hand as i pulled it more and more thro the door, which was about two feet I noticed part of the person arm was missing i pulled more and more thro till i saw his face, gone he had a nose and a eye which was looking at me, in a shock type move I let go as the door closed down. I reached back down put i could feel the the suction pulling me toward the door as i went to grab him the door shut.

What the hell, why did i let go i knew if it took him to the healing station the might haved saved him. I sat down up agasitt the door and srtated to cry. I looked down over at blood that was all over my hands as well. I wonder why, It seemed like an enternity before the Pa system announcement came back on counter strike. I stooded up wiped the tears away. Thoses shit heads are going to get. On insticts ran towards the door that just closed. I started to cry again banging my head off the door then the annoument came up once more i stared to run. running with no really place to go since i only knew one path and i wasn't going to thro there again. I though down i would have to go down anyway to the other way i was going so i looked around for any sighs that pointed down when i heard loud steppeing come around the corner as i paryed to god that he would help me.I pulled the knife out of my boot ready to stike.

"Hurry we don't wanna miss the dropship" was echoed thro out the emtpy hall., as i was about the lunge. I stopped my self as about 5 Marines and 2 pliots where running by. I stared to follow them as i started to run a marine looked back and said hurry follow us. We ran down a hall way which seem to last forever i heard one guy talk to the other guy about how a ground attack on the new zerg base that we think the attacked us from. REVENGE I wan't paying attetion to the rest all i could think about was that word revenge. As i follwed them around a coner i ran right into guy next to me . We reached the dropship point. I apporached the marine, 

"I don't have a weapon I was in the wing the was blow up." I was thinking that he would say sorry or something.

Are you new or something kid, they have" he stopped and spit some of his chew out "extras in the dropships."

"Well yeah i am kinda ah ah new and thanks ah " I turned to see the a full dropship pull away..

."DAMN kid nerverous" I looked back at him and tried to speak only squeak came out. I guess i was nerverous. 

Shit kid these hese Zerg are nothing only thing yu gotta watch is the damn luckers and and the ultarlisks. 

"Fuck you Pat" a marine jumped in the talk "you know you scared of those damn zerglings," 

"Hell no you scared i see line of ling come across me and i think more bulltes to waste on little homos" We where loading up on the dropship i saw some C-10 gauss rifle on the rack i grapped gun and as i looked back i seen a friebat walk on..i never seen one live berfore and damn i don't know any thing could get passed that the mass aromor damn. He seem to be tinted for exrat cooless even he looked like a mini mec ready to take on the world,.then i rembered why i didn't wanna be a fire bat i could run to fastin that damn suit sure i have good armror but a thing that weight more then me must be pretty hard to get used to.

Looking out of the dropship i saw the guy give the pilot the thumps up. I guess for departour. the door closed and we took off. I looked at the firebat and was ready to go crazy with the fire bat , soarta like he was my freind just casue he was so cool , the adrenline was getting in my system., a natrual high sorta I was kinda going phyco and i wanted to klll kill thats all wanted i felt like i wanted to kill for mt entir life but no just a few seconds. As we took off i could only see the body that was in my hands as i looked around all the marines where talking but i heard nothing. 

landing sequnece in 10 seconds. brang me back to real time, As the count down continued i was reailzing that i might never go to sleep agian, as i lokked at the window i seen a barren wasteland, i saw no life froms, nothing i was wondering why. Then I though why woul i think of that, i am about to battle a vicous Zerg, and i was thinking about the enviroment. 

"Stick together and you will make back." yelled the firebat I turned to ask the marie what the hell going on have we no mission brifeing, who is are leader. He looked at me and stared to talk but i couldn't hear over the landing gears. and the landing sequnence countdown. As i was puming myself up getting ready for my frist battle. The door opened and i seen the fire bat run.out i followed in.

As we ran i saw about thrithy Zergling come running up, from the side of the fire bat, jumping at a maniacal a ravage pace hanging on the fire bats helment. about four zergling where hanging on his right arm then in a flash of fire the firebat let loose a brust of flames killing the zerglings. Running up and got next to him and stared to blast some of the zergling form a distance. In no time the rest of the drop ship unloaded and to those zergling where wiped out with easy. I looked at the friebats now scrathes in his armor. As i looked aroundt the barran wasteland i thought once more what a pity why would any adavnced race pick this place as a home land.

"Cause there not any adavanced race." I looked around wondering did i say that out loud and who heard me? "I Chris am i ghost. and can see what people are thiniking " I was bout to ask a question about the extevsive training, but before i got he anwsered me." I would not know how to live what you call a normal life cause I never had one i since my life began." I looked at is his rifle much more high tech then mine i was wondering what it was. "It's a c-10 canste" he said calmly. Shit this crazy he can read everthing i'm thinking. "Yes yes i can but i won't anymore I just wanted to see what your statis on the felid, if i where to guess then this is your frist real battle." 

Before I could get more amazed by Chris i heard some bullets fly turned to see where it was coming from when i looked back i seen a ultralisk and about 5 hyradslisks coming, from a far i could see the evil that ran thro out the evil beast when I looked back to Chris I only heard foot steps running by. I stood in amazment, it was like i was in a dream world or some thing i mean i just could''t belive it all this in one day Shaking my head , i rushing to help out, i slipped on a zegling body as i got up i kicked for no real reason other than i was pissed at zerg.Getting orgainzed after i fell down. I looked up see the utrlalisk was spining in cirles. I ran up in joined the line that statred to shoot down the hyradlisks that where fast apparocaing. I was shooting the evil beasts when the nearset hyradlisks let out a spew attcaks that nailed the fire bat In less then a second that hyradlisk was gone in a array of bullets, then i seen Chris on the ultralisk he jumped and rolled of an scream something i couldn't make it out but all the marines tunred and set fire to its front left leg.it went down , hard. i ran up to aim to it's head and fired. Then the marine next to me to laugh at me. When everone eles stopped firing. I looked over and saw the firebat on the ground screaming. I walked over there was smalll hole in his leg that was buring thro his suit.

I saw chris take out a small blade out of his gun, "do you have some sort of underwear that your wearing" The fireibat seemed to be in too much pain to talk. The acid was burning about a 1/2 inch in to his suit but was getting bigger slowly as i looked i wonder how thick the armor was.

In a very sweft move Chris sliced the suit in the side then a couple of marines pulled out the friebat. When they pulled him out the fire bat stood up and damn i though the suit was huge but no it was just the guy he was massive his muscle build was crazy. I see what chris meant when he said underwaer or something the guy was wearing the stanrad isssue miltary boxers.Then i looked at his leg the was i could see where the acids was buring thro at his leg as a couple maines helped him put something on his leg..

"Who is in charge here" Chris demanded.. "Well." I looked around and the rest of marines where pretty much doing nothing, besides the couple who where helping out the fire bat "Who sent you here." Chris seems rarther pissed despite helping us "well"

"We are with the space station A mora, on a counterstrike" 

"Countersrtike form what" just by looking at his face i could see he was not used to outsider coming in to his base.

"A muatalisk attack they sent us here to get ride of the promlem" he seemed confused i think he was looking in to my mind again. 

"Well good you killed about 40 zerg units you can go back now i'm kinda on a high imporant t mission." 

" How" everone looked a the fire bat who decided to speak. "We where sent here on one dropship with what to you suppose we go back to we have no from of comunications we think they where others but I seen none." 

"Hold on i will send a message to A mora" Chris said kinda pissed he looked like we where not welcome on this plante. 

"Wait our are dropship neverleft" said some marine in facts it's over there. "He points over a small hill" As i looked toward the hill I seen the marine that though it was funny when I shot the ulrtalisk. He walked up to me with a smirk. As the group decide to walk up the hill.

"What" I yelled as we walked over to the droped ship he told me that it is very foolish to attack an ultalisk in the head it's where it has the most armor.it's basily like puching it. I thanked him or the info for futher battles.

I seen Chris was walking up with us so i ran up to him to ask him a question once again before i could ask if gave me the anwser. "You wanna know why I was on top the ultralisk don't you.." this bastard was readingmt mind again i was getting pissed i have no privacy with this guy.

"Well I told this race was stuipid, I made sure this dumbass ran around while the hyrad where killed by you see it tried to kill me and me alone while it could not get to me since I was on it's back so it ran around i like a fucking retard, that it is." This guy was crazy i mean how the hell would a normal human even comperhend this in there mind let alone do it.well. I was thinking and just was stunned by the amout of weirdness that ghost's pose.

There's the dropship, some yelled i looked at it seemed to attaced buy in one peice. The now Ex-fire bat went in frist and came back out with a Marine suit in man was this guy huge. 

"There no one in there" he seemed not to even care he seemed to happy to have clothes on tho .

Chris walked in the dropship "I'll see if i can get it strated for you guys ok. " He seem so confindent that he knew he would get it going. came it "Shit" in a panic voice an very unwary sounding Chris "infested terran",I looked to see the Chris run as he was getting out near the bottom of the dropship the dropship exploded. While turning around I saw the firebat was hit with parts of the metal debris in his chest,knocking him back several feet back killing him . We all seemed to be expecting some one to die in the war some one we all knew , I was not exepecting the firebat i mean he looked like he could be a hero type person a mini god , some one who would never die. This was a turning point of of my life in the armed foreces,this proved anyone, anyone could die at any time As i looked around to see if any one eles was hurt i noticed that there was a dark cloud that was moving as i looked at it i realized it was a zerg units from a far . I wasn't the only one noticed it Chris seemed to glare at it. 

"God damn why,why this zerg are so fucking GAY." yelled a maire kneeling next to the firebat.

"Lets go" Chris yelled.

"Overlords scouting," he said in clam voice "let's get out of here I called for vultures to come pick us, we are going to are small special ops base that we have stationed, form there we will try to figure what the hell going on." I was thinking the same thing why where we a single dropship sent here, but wonder how he called for tranpostation witthout me seeing but the just realizing the it's pointless. Ghost are just that way I will never understand them. I place my rifle down getting ready to sit doen when i seen a small dust cloud to my right grabing my gun getting ready to unleash all i could onIy to seen the vultures that Chris called for for the second time to day i stood in line getting ready to go somewhere i never been before. There where about ten vultures. As i walked up to get in one I noctied that mine layer that sent down spider mines it looked weird almost human like it seemed to watching as i stepped in i looked for a place to sit it was very cramped the ere where all ready 4 maines and the driver in it, as i sat right next to the door Chris walked up looked around and walked back out. I guess he was going to get on anothor Vulturer, I look out as the door stared to close.I looked at my rifle as it was jamming in to my side, When i looked back Chris was gone. As soon as i truned to look if he went to anothor Vulture we took off. 

We where rideing for only about 5 mins when i saw a sign that read Mines Near 80 mileswith a feance the seemly streached forever.

The rest of the ride to the base was a quite on the only thing you could hear is the dust fly back, I was looking foward wacthing the other fly by, even tho we where swerev back and forth i was thinking and i could her nothing just thinking of the days events, will ever day be like this how long could my body stand up to this. Was maybe traing good enough all thoses days of running laps after laps, traget pratice Push-ups by the 100's where they good enough? My concenration was broken when the guy on the left who lap i was almost on due to the up most crampness, started to cough it seemed like he was in bad shape. That made think of anothor question how do I look, putting my head down i looked at the dried blood that was on my hands for eariler still that was the least of my promlems.Think about how the day all got started, with the shit breakfest they give us, i suddenly realized how hunagry i was. It i didn't really eat there breakfest to ofthen, now i wish i had. I looked in to the driver's seat for a clock , peired around at all the high tec gears and gagets, I found a clock with a little metal math i realized that my last meal was 26 hours ago.In the mist of anothor day dream we suddley stopped.We finaly made to the base after about 20 mins. I never seen i ground base before looking around about 5 turrerts popped out. huge thats the only word to decribe them maybe 50 feet with the top spining at a slow delebrate pace. Next i saw some bunkers three in row 2 on i slighly higher hill, There was somethong behind the bunker that looked to be pretty massive it self like a artillary, As i walked out of the vulturer i noticed what was behind the bunker a seige tank in seige mode!

Walking around to see the tank a guy in a high ranking looking unifrom caought my eye I stopped, confused on what to do.

"Where are you from?" He stated like a officer of his rank would exept to. 

"Spacestaion A mora, Vex 31." a voice came out now where behind me. The commader seems to be bewlierd like this was not a respectable anwser. As looked back, I saw Chris, this guy made me wonder if this was dream he didn't get the any vulture to get here. 

" Well, the whole spacestaion went to one off the most massive muatlisks attacks ever. Hmm i didn't hear of one making it."

"WHAT FUCK are you talikg about we are supposed to be a counterstrike thats what the PA system told us? Are you saying that they sent us to die , well i don't believe," in a rage i truned around bumping into Chris. As i walked away Chris grabed my arm.

I looked right at him right as he was about to say something a loud seirn rang out, zerg asssume defensive postions. Chris ran away i followed him as we ran towards the bunker on top of the hill i stared at the siege tank masssive as i ran i the under there where about 6 marines with guns amped ready.

"Shit how did they find are base."Chris said with little emotions as I lined up with the real I saw a mass of hydralisk with a few Mutalisk fyling around. I pulled up my rifle and looked in the scope the line just seemed to go on and one, i turned to the left to see about 20 ulrtalisks. I looked on my scope and read range 20 Kilometer, with a little more metal math the line lasted for 18-19 kilometer. "This will be easy cause" Boom a segie tank shot. As i looked around for a good postions to kill as many zerg as a possiablity i seen row of hydra go down. As i looked behind me i saw about just a mass must have been about 1000 of each of mutalisks and gauradinas.

THE END OF CHAPTHER 1 "HOW IT ALL STARTED"

.

.


End file.
